galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Malak Naser
Malak Naser is, or was, a human from the lands of Akbar who has found herself in a curious position. She has recently become the Demon Lord of Pride after believing that only she was capable of pulling off a heist to return a gem to who she thought was a grieving father. Unfortunately that gem fused to her chest and changed her for better or worse, most likely worse. In her Human form she is a 5'7" tall Persian looking women with long black hair, green eyes and a smirk that says she knows something you don't. She is athletically built and could be considered a dancer or gymnast if not for her more covert activities. This however changed when she became a Demon and her true form is very close to that of a Vilsteth with glowing red runes covering a body that is more demonic than human. This transformation is not something that Malak has really embraced or even thought about and tends to walk around looking like her old self, though she does feel thrilled with her new powers she has not thought of what the change means in the long run. Current Currently Malak is on a quest with the rest of the Violet Knights to stop the ancient evil know as MDSs from destroying the world. History Relationships Character Sheet Alchemist 5/ Rogue 17 (Mythic Rank 5) NG Medium Outsider (Native Outsider, Demon Lord) Int '''20 '''Senses '''True Sight, See in Darkness, Heightened Awareness Defense '''AC: 65 (Touch 48, Flat Foot 58) 77 Against 1 target. HP '''317 '''Fort 25, Ref 32, Will 21 Special Defenses: Resistance '''Acid, Cold 10. '''Immune to Fire Electricity, Poison, Mind Effecting, Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Death Effects, Energy Drain and Petrification, Regeneration SR 33. DR '10 Good and Epic Offense '''Speed '''30 '''Melee: '''32/32/27 (1d4+15 17-20x3, +5 Adamantine Dagger of Speed) '''Ranged: '''30/25 (1d6+5 x3, +4 Mighty +1 STR Darkwood and Silver Shortbow) '''Special Attacks: ' Labyrinthine Mindtrap DC 31 Unspeakable Truth DC 31 'Spell-like Abilities: ' DCs are 20 + spell level ' '''At will'—demand, discern location, fabricate, major creation, polymorph any object, enter image, greater teleport, meld into stone, possess object, ventriloquism, Unholy Blight, Greater Dispel Magic, Telekinesis, Desecrate, Unhallow, Dominate Person, Fireball 3/day—charm monster, quickened dominate person, stone shape, vengeful outrage 1/day—mass suggestion, statue, summon (level 7, 1 shachath or 1d3 succubi 50%), symbol of persuasion, binding, miracle, Time Stop, Exodus Statistics Str 18, Dex 30, Con 24, Int 34, Wis 18, Cha '''30 '''Base Atk 13; CMB 30; CMD 40 Feats: 'Weapon Focus, Skill Focus (Stealth), Grapple Improved, Shadow Strike, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Osyluth Guile, Stealthy, Throat Slicer, Extra Rogue Talent (Without a Trace), Combat Reflexes, Rapid Grappler, Iron Will, Critical Focus (Dagger), Grapple Greater, Critical Improved (Dagger), Dastardly Finish, Expert Wrestler, Critical Staggering, Quiet Death, Lingering Damage, Sneak Attack of Opportunity, Master Thief '''Mythic Feats: '''Dastardly Finish, Improved Critical (Mythic), Extra Path Ability (Mirror Dodge) '''Skills: ' '''Languages: '''Abyssal, Aklo, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Dark Folk, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Ignan, Infernal, Necril, Orc, Sylvan, Terran, Undercommon, Ultramarian, Ra Gada, Klindathan '''SQ: '''Demon Lord, Abyssal Resurrection 288th Layer, Freedom of Movement, Detect Good and Law, Unholy Aura, Fury of The Abyss, Profane Beauty, Profane Gift, Energy Drain (As a Succubus), +4 against Human and Giants, +8 against Human and Giant Males, 1/day receive +8 against a designated Target. '''Class Abilities: Brew Potion, Throw Anything, Poison Resistance +4, Poison Use, Sneak Attack 12d8, Inspiring Cognatogen, Torturer’s Eye, Cruel Anatomist, Evasion, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Hidden Blade, Sneak Stab, Blade Sense, Debilitating Injury -8 Ac and Atk, Rogues Edge, Finesse Training Discovery: '''Infusion, Chameleon '''Rogue Talent: '''Bomber 9/day 11d4 DMG, Bomber's Discovery (Su): Smoke Bomb, Bomber's Discovery (Su): Poison Bomb, Fast Stealth, Crippling Strike, Opportunist, Hide In Plain Sight (Urban), Double Debilitation, Hunters Surprise '''Mythic Abilities: Mythic Power 2/day 1d6, Dual Initiative, No One of Consequence, Supreme Stealth Scent, Punishing Blow, Supreme Stealth Tremorsense, Precision Critical Gear * Head: * Headband: Headband of Vast Intelligence +6 * Face: * Neck: Necklace of adaptation * Back: Cloak of Resistance +4 * Body: Vest of Escape * Armor: +5 Mithral Shirt of Improved Shadow * Belt: Belt of Physical Might+4 * Bracers: * Hands: Glove of Storing /Shadow Falconer's Glove * Ring: Ring of Sustenance * Ring: Ring of Invisibility * Boots: Boots of Spider Climb Category:People Category:PCs